Tainted Love
by Lilaclight
Summary: A very unlikely couple are joined here in this short WK/SM x-over. Their love so forbidden yet fulfilling and dangerous. Who are they? Read to find out. Reviews are loved. *hint, hint*


This was a short fic that I wrote, also on the spur of the moment. The inspiration for this was so strong that I just had to write it. I'm giving to to you guys to read and I want your honest opinions on it. My okaa-chan enjoyed it, she even fell for the guy. She's like my older sister but we call her mother. She's older than me by two years and adopted me when I first entered my secondary school, high school to most of you. She's my friend and mentor. That girl can write some great stories. If only she'd finish them. Anyways, she encourage me to post it. Said it was great. So here it is. Please give honest opinions in your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own either anime featured in this short story.

**_Tainted Love_**

_**by: **Lilaclight_

Her beauty attracted many, like bees to honey. She was full of joy, laughter but it was only a mask. Underneath she was horribly scarred by her battles, a psychological problem that could never be fixed.

Pain. The only thing she truly enjoyed now was inflicting it and receiving it. All those battles, that was their gift to her. She loved every moment of her battles against the youma; relished the pain. It was the only way that she could cope.

None of them knew, not her Senshi and not her one time love. Never were they to know. Her skin remained unmarred, hiding many secrets. Secrets that they would never know. Only one knew for certain and that was Pluto.

As the guardian of the Gates of Time, she saw all. There was no way that she could have hidden it. Her one vice, the one thing that could hurt them and destroy her if it went too far, yet she did not care. Pluto would keep her secret. She was bound by the laws, by her curse.

They say that he is crazy. Maybe he is but it is not for them to judge. So what if he wanted to hurt God? It's not as if he was the only one who wanted that.

Pain. It was something that he had ceased to feel. It was something that he enjoyed causing. Knives were the best weapons when it came to torturing victims. It drew out the pain, making it seem endless and allowing more control over the blood flow. A gun made things to brief for his liking.

His comrades knew to leave him be. Schuldig with his insane ways; and they wanted to call him a maniac. That bastard had more problems than he did, harder to control too. Nagi, the little innocent turned killer. Crawford, the man who preferred to work behind the scenes. They all had their skills, they had all killed but none took pleasure in it as he did.

Did God feel the pain that his victims did? Ha had always wondered. God has forsaken him, corrupted him. He was just returning the favor with all those deaths, doing his Christian duty, slaying his demons.

One day fate brought the two together. He in his silence, her in her cheery façade, both hiding their scars.

She was the only one who could make him feel pain. Her nails would scour his chest and back during their love making, often drawing blood. her sharp little teeth would nip him everywhere, most especially his shoulders and neck. The small dagger that she owned would always trail a bloody path on his body, bringing him so close to the edge during their foreplay.

He was perfect for her. His skill with knives gave such pleasure that brought her to unimaginable heights every time they came together. Each prick, each slash was carefully given and drew her precious blood slowly so he could lap it up as she did his. Their love was strong, a powerful thing bound in blood. 

Their friends/comrades never knew of the other's existence in their life. When open wounds and numerous scars would have given away their actions, she used her gift of healing to heal them both, to hide the signs of their forbidden loving.

Circumstances kept them apart most times. her school and Senshi, his asylum and missions. She would normally go to his apartment when she had free time or when she felt his call. Other times he would come to her, in the park, on the beach, it never truly mattered as long as they were together . he vowed to protect her , his fallen angel. 

How she wished to break apart from the Senshi and her chosen love. He was not chosen by her yet she was trapped in their travesty of a love match. All she wanted was to be with '**Him**'.

He wanted to break free of Schwarz. Schwarz. What an odd name but so fitting for what they were. They were darkness, they had the black hearts to prove it. She had a shadowed heart, not yet tainted as his was. She made him complete. Breaking free of them meant being with her until death bid them part.

Two sides of the same coin, each promising salvation unto the other. Or a demise more painful than any torture man could think of. She of joyful countenance, golden hair and sky blue eyes. He of silence, silver hair and eerie golden eyes. She was petite where as he was tall. She was feminine and graceful while he was masculine and stealthy. Bodies fit like pieces of a puzzle finally solved and they bided their time until they could truly be together, a perfectly tainted couple.

Together they were a match made in the deepest most feared reaches of Hell with the blessing of Heaven. Separate they were Usagi Tsukino and Farfarello, a fallen angel and an enlightened demon, bound by their blood tainted love.

How was it? Was it good, huh, huh? I hope that you enjoyed this one. If you guys want and request it, I will write out a fic showing how they met and what they went through. If not, then this will be the only documentation of their pairing. Then again I might do a Tainted Series. That sounds cool, ne? 

Please review and give me your opinions. Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ja ne


End file.
